Rima's New Life
by True Blue 123
Summary: Because of her mother's careless mistake, Rima Mashiro has been sent to a all boy boarding school, She meets new friends, new teachers and new everything,she thought everything was going okay until she meets a certain purple head.
1. Introduction

_I do not own anything from Shugo Chara_

* * *

><p>"You are kidding me, right?" The short blonde girl questioned her careless mom who looked around innocently.<p>

"I'm sorry Rima."

"Apology not accepted."

Rima couldn't believe this, how could her own parent make a mistake in sending the form for her new school!

"You send me… to an all boy boarding school!" Rima yelled angrily.

"You just have to go there for 3 years?" Her mother whimpered.

She twirled a strand of her long blond hair, her golden eyes still on her mother.

"So, you want me to cross dress as a guy?" She questioned with a frown on her face.

Her mother has been even more careless than ever since she got divorced with her dad.

_Too careless, _Rima thought while sighing, "I'll go to the school,"

"But,"

Rima smiled innocently while looking at her mother. "I want the 300 dollar comedy set"

Her mother opened her mouth to protest but closed it, she knew better than to argue with her daughter.

"Fine,"

She smiled and skipped upstairs to her room and closed the door, _well, it could have been worse._

When she was at her room, she took out her orange iphone and contacted Amu.

"Amu, yeah, it's me, I have something to tell you."

_Few moments of explaining_

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I'm going to an all boy boarding school, blah blah, yeah."

"OH, MYGOD!"

"Um, so I need your help with disguising as a guy."

"Leave it to me."


	2. Rima's first day as a boy

_I do not own anything,_

_**Age of characters**_

_**Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase: 16**_

_** Kukai: 17**_

_**Ikuto: 18**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rima stared at the mirror for a while.<p>

She was wearing a short blond wig, blue eye contacts, and long white bandages to hide/cover her curves.

"I look like a guy."

A rosette came out of the bathroom holding a brush and thick hair bands.

"I need to retie your hair, strands of it is coming out of your wig." Amu muttered while sliding Rima's wig off.

When the wig was off, long golden strands of curly hair pooled down like a waterfall on Rima's shoulder.

"Maybe you should just cut it,"

"NO!" Rima yelled while grabbing her hair protectively.

Amu sighed as she started brushing her hair, about 15 minutes later; she finally succeeded in tying it in to a high bun.

She carefully placed the wig on Rima's head and brought her uniform from the closet,

it was a long sleeved white button up with a simple dark red tie and black pants, and it had a black jacket to go with it.

"Try it on," She said while handing it to Rima.

Rima sighed as she grabbed the uniform and walked into the bathroom.

_5 minutes later._

Rima walked out in the uniform with a frown on her face.

"Cute!" Amu squealed while hugging Rima.

If Rima walked to her middle school like this, everyone would probably think of her as the "New cute boy"

"I look like one of those boys that come out in those shoujo manga."

"Except for your voice, try making it lower." Amu blinked.

"Aaa…**Aaah**"

"Good enough," Amu sighed as she twirled her pink hair.

Rima kept her mouth a straight firm line as Amu handed her a black suitcase.

"Here, your suitcase."

"Thanks."

Rima grabbed her suitcase and started to walk out of her house with Amu behind her.

When they were at the bus station, Rima said her goodbyes to her best friend and entered the bus.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you going to Seiyo all boys school too?" An auburn haired boy questioned Rima while sitting beside her.<p>

Rima shifted uncomfortably away from the boy but nodded very slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'm going there too! Oh, and by the way, the names Kukai!" Kukai exclaimed.

"…Rima, my name is Rima."

"Your name is girly."

Rima gave the boy a death glare, "I mean…your name is very manly!" Kukai defended while looking around innocently.

_This is going to be a long ride, _Rima thought as she sighed.

After talking/listening to Kukai's annoying chat, Rima discovered that each student shared their room with another student.

"…Shit," Rima muttered quietly, Kukai tilted his head in confusion but decided to let it slide.

She touched her blonde wig to make sure it didn't fall out and took out a small mirror

and checked if her blue eye contact was still in place.

"Whoa! You carry a mirror?" Kukai yelled making Rima freeze,

_Shit, another careless mistake, _She thought while biting her bottom lip.

"So? Your point is?" Rima said bluntly while staring at his emerald green eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought you were a bit…girly." He started protesting but stopped when he saw her left eyebrow twitch.

Rima sighed and looked outside, there was a giant castle like white building with lots of windows.

"Welcome to Seiyo high." Kukai grinned.

* * *

><p>The bus stopped in front of the building and a bunch of people in the same uniform as Rima started to walk out of the bus.<p>

Before Rima could follow the other students, Kukai grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bus

but went a different way unlike the others.

"Let go," Rima demanded while trying to break free of his grasp but failed.

"I have to introduce you to my friends; few of them are new here like you."

Kukai chuckled then stopped in front of a big glass building that seemed like a garden.

He opened the door and dragged her in, Rima looked around the building,

There were lots of plants and 2 fancy looking fountains, there were few boys talking around a round table.

* * *

><p>One of the boys was tall with midnight blue hair and striking dark eyes;<p>

he was lean and had a smirk on his face while insulting another boy.

The boy that was getting insulted had honey blond hair and pinkish red eyes, he was pale and thin,

he looked kind of like those prince of the school type.

The last boy made Rima gasp, he had warm brown eyes and long silky purple hair, and he was lean and tall.

"Hey guys!" Kukai yelled, grabbing all three of the boy's attention.

The boy's eyes quickly turned to Rima,

"This is Rima, and I met him on the bus."

"Yo! The names Ikuto," The boy with midnight blue hair yelled.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tadase." The boy with golden hair smiled.

"My name is Nagihiko." The purple haired boy said with a kind smile.

Rima fought back a blush creeping up her face and smiled her best smile.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you," Rima said.<p>

Ikuto eyes her suspiciously for a moment but shook his head,

Tadase kept smiling and Nagihiko touched the end of his long purple hair then smiled.

"Your hair is really long."

Rima commented on Nagihiko's hair as the three boys gasped and a dark aura surrounded Nagihiko.

Rima realized the dark aura and tilted her head in confusions,

_Did I say something?_ She thought.

"So, you think my hair is girly?" Nagihiko muttered bitterly.

"N-no, that's-" Rima never got to finish because she was interrupted by Nagihiko.

"At least I'm not a short midget!" He shot back as Rima frowned.

_He did NOT just say that, _She clenched her teeth and she glared at him.

"At least I'm not some wimp!" She snarled.

"Midget!"

"Girly boy!"

"Blondie!"

"Purple head!"

"Ugly!"

"Wimpy!"

The two kept on fighting until a loud bell interrupted them.

"You are lucky the bell stopped me, girly boy." Rima warned as she ran out of the garden.

* * *

><p>-Gym<p>

"-And I welcome the new students of Seiyo high once more."

The announcement finally finished and Rima slowly walked out until she reached the office.

"Rima Mashiro, am I right?" The office women questioned and Rima nodded, she handed her a room key.

"Your room is 1511" She smiled and Rima walked off,

they did tell her that all the suitcases were already moved anyways.

_What could go wrong? _Rima thought until she spotted the room 1511.


	3. Suspicious Nagihiko

_I dont own anything_

* * *

><p>Rima slowly opened the doorknob of room 1511.<p>

After the door was open, Rima examined the room; there were 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom with a shower, a kitchen, and a living room with a flat screen T.V.

A dark figure slowly walked towards Rima.

"You must be my new roommate-"

"…Curse my fate,"

"YOU'RE MY NEW ROOMMATE?" They both screamed while pointing at each other.

Rima breathed slowly, "Okay, screw this, where's my room," Rima questioned/demanded her roommate.

_My roommate just had to be Nagihiko, _Rima thought.

"The one at the very end," Nagihiko muttered while pointing at the room.

Rima walked towards her room and quickly closed the door; her new room was sky blue with a bed, a closet, and a desk with a chair.

"It's pretty nice."

She unpacked her suitcase which was already there on her bed, but stopped when something fell off her head.

"Shit," Rima muttered looking at her blond wig that was currently on the floor.

She quickly picked it up and tried to place it back on her head, but failed miserably.

Rima took out her orange iphone and contacted Amu.

"Amu, Yeah, I'm here…oh really? WHAT! Yaya is dating Kairi? Wait, first, my wig fell off, how do I… oh, well, thanks, bye!"

Rima put her phone back in her pocket and started to retie her hair, then put on the wig.

"Phew, that was close." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Rima walked out of her room and found Nagihiko in the kitchen cooking something.<p>

"What are you making?" She questioned.

"Food,"

"Gosh, that was helpful,"

Nagihiko sighed in defeat, "I'm making pasta, and do you want some?"

"Yes!" Rima sealed her mouth quickly realizing that she just used her normal voice.

Nagihiko looked at Rima suspiciously, "…Did you just?"

"Look! There's a Penguin!" Rima pointed behind him then stomped on his feet.

"What the-" He screeched in pain while Rima rushed to her room.

But Nagihiko grabbed her wrist to stop her but ended in making her fall over and land on him.

Their faces were inches apart when Rima quickly stood up and scooted a foot away from him.

"D-did you have something between your chests when we fell?" Nagihiko stuttered, his face a deep shade of red.

Rima, in the same state as him, shook her head furiously while lightly glancing at him.

"Y-you're imagining it," She stammered while fiddling with her fingers.

* * *

><p>They stayed silent for a while until the door burst open revealing Kukai in his soccer uniform; he looked at the two than burst out laughing.<p>

"You guys should -laugh- look at –laugh- yourselves! You're as red as a tomato! " He laughed until there were tears in his eyes.

The two blushed even darker at his remark, Rima walked towards him with her sparkly smile that somehow seemed dark and creepy with Nagihiko behind her with "the" smile.

"Uh-oh"

-Few violent moment later-

"So, Kukai's last words were "Uh-oh"" Rima smiled as she dusted her pants.

Nagihiko finally let go of Kukai's collar then took out a blue iphone.

"Yeah, Ikuto, the Jock died, yeah, let's go bury him."

Rima stared at him for a moment.

"You are going to bury him?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I help?"

"Sure," Nagihiko sighed as he put Kukai in a coffin that he got out of nowhere.

Rima stared again at the fact that Nagihiko had a coffin, but decided to let it slide.

"Where are you going to bury him?" She questioned bluntly.

"There's a hole in the garden, we always bury him there."

…_Always?_ "This isn't the first time?"

"No, the 47th time actually," Nagihiko smiled innocently as he slowly dragged the coffin to the door.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Today was the first day of high school as a boy._

_I met Kukai, he was…interesting, Ikuto and Tadase seemed like the guys Amu explained to me._

_And Nagihiko, we were on bad terms but after learning that we were roommates, we got on each others good terms…I think._

_It was really fun burying Kukai, he got out of the hole after 2 hours; you should have seen his face. _

_Well, I have to go sleep now, I'll write tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Rima woke up to the sound of loud clattering; she jumped out of her bed and looked around, she was in seiyo high.<p>

She touched her hair and quickly searched her room for the wig.

"Rima, are you awake now?" Nagihiko questioned outside from her room.

_CRAP! _She thought as she searched for the wig in a quicker pace.

Rima was reaching to open the closet but tripped on the bed sheet and fell flat on her face.

"What was that noise? Are you okay? I'm coming in," Nagihiko said.

Everything was going in slow motion for Rima as she reached to the closet once more than jumped in to hide herself.

The door opened slowly and Nagihiko came in, he looked around and spotted long strands of blonde hair coming out of the closet.

"…Rima?"

* * *

><p>Kukai looked around nervously in the garden.<p>

"Where is Ikuto?" The blonde girl questioned impatiently.

Kukai gulped while turning his attention to look at the blonde girl in front of him.

"You are Hoshina Utau, the famous pop singer, telling me to believe that Ikuto is your brother?" He asked once more.

Utau twirled a strand of her blonde lock and glared at the boy.

"Yes, and I have to talk to him right now!" She yelled.

Kukai opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Don't say something stupid like he went to the moon or something,"

Kukai closed his mouth.

Utau frowned even deeper when she saw Kukai running away.

"Wait!"

And that's how their 3 hour chase started.

* * *

><p>"…Rima?"<p>

Nagihiko walked towards the closet still eyeing the long blond hair.


	4. Risa and Utau?

_I do not own Shugo Chara_

**Utau: 17 years old**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nagihiko opened the closet.<p>

"…Who are you?" He questioned while staring at the cute blonde girl in front of him.

The petite girl panicked for a while but calmed down.

"I'm…Rima's cousin! Yeah! I'm her- his, cousin!" She smiled and looked up at Nagihiko who seemed confused.

"Why are you in his closet than?" He asked still confused.

Rima was at loss for words, she managed to trick Nagihiko about being male Rima's cousin

but how was she going to convince him about her being in the closet?

"…..I was looking for something?" Rima's words came out as a question more than a statement, but Nagihiko shrugged it off.

Nagihiko stared at the girl in front of him;

she had long wavy blonde hair that pooled down all the way up to her waist,

big round golden eyes, pale smooth skin, and she was wearing a long sleeved yellow pyjama shirt with matching pants.

"I was just around the academy so I decided to visit my cousin, and he suddenly decided to go…somewhere, and…he told me

to stay in his room!" She began explaining slowly.

Nagihiko kept staring at Rima, "Umm…What's your name?" He questioned at Rima.

"Ri…" Rima started but stopped, _I can't reveal my real name!_

"Ri?"

"Ri…sa, Risa, my name is Risa," Rima said.

Nagihiko smiled and kneeled down to Rima's level, "I like it,"

Rima blushed and looked down, "…Thank you,"

* * *

><p>Rima and Nagihiko talked for a while until it was time to go to school.<p>

"I'll see you later?" Nagihiko questioned Rima.

Rima smiled and nodded as she ran to the nearest building other than Seiyo academy,

after checking Nagihiko had left to class, Rima sneaked back in to her room and changed into her boy uniform along with her

wig and contacts.

"Sorry I'm late," Rima panted from lack of air.

Her new teacher gave her a blank stare then gestured her to sit down;

Rima walked to her seat and sat down, _late on my first proper day of high school, _Rima sighed.

Rima's classes was unbelievably boring, she had math with some male teacher named Nikaido,

and science with an old lady named Yukari.

Right now was gym time and Rima knew all too well that she sucked.

"We will be playing basket ball, for the people that likes challenging games will be on this side

and the people that doesn't, will be on this side," The big, hairy guy who was Rima's new gym teacher explained.

With out a second thought, Rima rushed to the easy people's side and noticed that there were more people on the easy side.

"Yo! Rima," A familiar voice shouted towards her from the challenging side.

Rima quickly turned by reflex and saw Kukai grinning.

She sighed and waved lightly but before she could turn back around,

Kukai ran to her and dragged Rima to the challenging side.

"What the-" Before Rima could finish, the game started by a whistle and the boys started playing.

Rima stood there dumbfounded and trying to understand what was happening.

"…Kukai, why did you drag me here?" Rima questioned the auburn haired boy with irritation written all over her face.

Kukai simply winked and got back into the game.

"Rima, Catch!" Kukai screamed at her as he threw a basketball, Rima caught it,

...with her face.

All she could remember is a single shade of purple running towards her to catch her before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"…Where am I?" Rima stood up from a white bed.<p>

Utau was staring down at Rima, which resulted in her screaming.

"UTAU-CHAN?" Rima screeched in surprise.

Utau had a look of disbelief on her face as she continued to stare at Rima.

"So it was you!" She yelled.

"Of course it's me!" Rima shot back.

Utau took out a small mirror from her pocket shoved it to Rima's face.

Rima blinked and looked in the mirror than realized that she was in her boy disguise.

"…Oh,"

"So, care to explain why you are like this?" Utau questioned.

Rima explained what had happened so far which made Utau's eye widen in shock.

"Wow," She blinked.

Rima stretched and looked around.

"And Utau, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at a tour?" Rima asked.

Utau explained that her tour was already finished so she got back home then found that her brother had left to Seiyo high with

her money she saved for a long time,

which made her come although way to the school and found her best friend since elementary school was

cross dressing and was being carried by a guy because she had fainted.

"…I wasn't cross dressing," Rima grumbled and looked away.

"Right~" Utau rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rima and Utau walked to the school's cafeteria while chatting.<p>

"Rima, Are you okay?" Kukai yelled out from a table.

Rima frowned and turned away but Utau dragged her to the table.

"Yo," Ikuto said from the table but stopped when he saw Utau, he started running away but Utau caught him by the shirt.

"So…brother, WHERE'S MY MONEY!" Utau screeched angrily.

"Well…about that," Ikuto started explaining.

"Don't tell me, you didn't spend it already…did you?" Utau questioned.

Ikuto looked around nervously, "Maybe?"

Utau was still in shock, how could her brother spend the money she's been saving since she was 9?

"What did you spend it on?" Utau managed to spit out.

Ikuto sighed, "A car."

Rima had to hold onto Utau to stop her from strangling her own brother.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Utau made me sell my new car back for the money," Ikuto muttered.<p>

Rima looked at him in disbelief, "Of course, if I was Utau I would have done worse"

Ikuto simply sighed and got back to what ever he was doing.

"I'm hungry," Rima muttered.

Kukai laughed but stopped when he saw Rima's glare.

"Thanks to some people, I couldn't get any lunch," Rima glared at Ikuto and Kukai.

Kukai and Ikuto looked around nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_Today was interesting, I met Utau-chan and learned that Ikuto was her brother, Kukai made me faint in gym class and I think Nagihiko helped me._

_I'm so tired…so I don't think I can write anymore, so, I'll write tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Few days passed and Rima had her secret kept,<p>

but little did she know that an event that might reveal her secret to the world was coming.


	5. The Festival Part 1

_I do not own Shugo Chara,_

* * *

><p>Rima's life in the academy was fairly easy, no one suspected her about being a girl,<p>

and had pretty good grades thanks to Nagihiko's tutoring.

Right now she was in drama class, it was Rima's top most hated class, and not because she sucked

(Which was mostly the reason), but because of the creepy teacher.

Rima's drama teacher had bright yellow hair that reached up to his hips,

creepy eyes and lips, hideous face, muscular legs and arms,

and the worst part was he always wore tight pink tank top with extremely short pink shorts

"I think his gay," Ikuto muttered.

Surprisingly, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Rima all had drama class.

"Mr. Banana," Rima called to the teacher, and yes, the teacher's name was Mr. Banana, Taylor Sam Banana.

The teacher turned around with his usual creepy smile.

"There you are cutesy!" He smiled and kissed Rima's cheek; Rima felt like puking but managed to hold it in.

"What are we doing?" She said between clenched teethes.

He smiled and turned to the rest of the class,

"Class! We will be discussing about our school's summer festival,

we have to dress up as something for the festival, the theme is different for each class and thanks to my amazing convincing,

we got the fairy tale theme!"

The whole class groaned, "How are we going to decide what we are going to dress up as?"

Mr. Banana smiled and held out a brown box,

"There are names of the characters are in here; the one you pick out with your eyes closed will be the one you dress up for."

The whole class groaned again but each one of them went to the front of the class to pick a character.

Ikuto walked to the front of the class and picked a character,

"I got the 'Big Bad Wolf'"

Kukai walked to the front of the picked a character,

"Ha, I got 'Sinbad'"

Tadase picked a character,

"…I got 'Snow White'"

The whole class burst out laughing while Tadase sulked back to his seat.

Nagihiko gulped before picking out a character, probably worried that he'll get a princess like Tadase did,

"Phew, I got 'Prince Charming'"

Ikuto laughed at him but stopped after seeing his expression.

"You're turn Rima," Kukai pushed Rima to the front of the class;

Rima sighed and picked a character.

She stared at it for a while, _this isn't good…_

Rima came back to her seat without a word.

"What did you get?" Nagihiko questioned, Rima stayed silent.

Ikuto smirked as he crept up behind her then snatched her paper away from her hands.

He looked at it then burst out laughing, "What?" Kukai questioned.

Ikuto just showed him the paper;

it said 'Sleeping Beauty'

"Well, you got no problem, right 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Ikuto teased as a heavy dark aura surrounded Rima.

She smiled innocently while slowly walked in front of him,

"What's your room number?"

"…Why?" Ikuto tensed, "No reason," Rima said bluntly.

Ikuto told Rima what his room number was because he didn't want to seem like a wimp.

* * *

><p>-Night time-<p>

Rima slowly walked to room 1388, like Ikuto had told her.

She placed in the fake copied key in the doorknob, it clicked open

(She stole it from Ikuto then quickly made an extra copy than returned it into his pocket).

Rima walked in and looked around, she had a black bag that had a make up kid, nail polish, and long wavy wig.

She got to work quickly, she placed the wig on Ikuto's head carefully after spotting him,

then put on neon pink nail polish for him and put on some make up on for him.

_You'll be a bit surprised when you wake up._

-The next morning

Ikuto woke up and stretched himself, his head felt unusually heavy but ignored it;

he dressed up into his uniform with his eyes closed and walked out the door.

Everyone seemed to be staring at him for some reason;

he came into his class and sat down at his seat.

Tadase walked towards him with a blush on his face,

"Umm…you're not supposed to be in that seat, it's Ikuto's seat."

Ikuto stared at him,

_why is he blushing? Did he finally realize that he was gay and gave up on Amu then turned to me? _Ikuto shivered at the thought.

"WTH, Tadase, I'm Ikuto," as if on cue, Rima walked in and pushed Ikuto into Tadase's arms,

then she took a picture.

Ikuto quickly pushed Tadase away and stood up, then turned to Rima for an explanation.

Rima took out a mirror and shoved it into his face, Ikuto froze and stared.

Rima laughed as she walked out.

* * *

><p>-Drama class<p>

"Rima-chan, you have to trust your partner," Mr. Banana said,

they were doing those trust your partner game where a person turns around and falls back while his/her partner catches them.

Ikuto was partnered with Tadase and as usual, Ikuto let Tadase fall to the ground and hit his head.

Kukai was partnered with some guy and was doing a pretty good job.

And of course, Rima was partnered with Nagihiko and she had fall into his arms.

"Come on Rima," Nagihiko sighed, Rima still hesitated until Mr. Banana pushed her,

Nagihiko caught her easily and lightly glared at Mr. Banana.

"Mr. Banana, you could have hurt him," Nagihiko said through clenched teethes,

but Mr. Banana was already gone.

Rima quickly jumped out of his arms and stood awkwardly.

* * *

><p>After it was over, Mr. Banana called out to the students saying the costume for the festival was here.<p>

Ikuto's 'Big Bad Wolf' costume had a grey wolf ears, paws, and it was suppose to be worn shirtless with a grey long pants.

"Girl's from other Academies are coming too, right?" Ikuto questioned Mr. Banana,

which he nodded in result.

Ikuto smirked and nudged Tadase,

"I'll bet Amu's coming too, can't wait till she sees me, and I can't wait till she sees you," He whispered to him.

Tadase's costume had a long flowing yellow skirt bottom for the dress with blue top and puffy lighter blue with red lines;

it also had a long red cape.

Ikuto laughed, "Yep, I can't wait."

Kukai's costume had a red vest with grey striped pants; he was supposed to wear nothing under except for the vest.

Nagihiko's costume had a fancy black jacket with golden buttons, grey pants with lots of belts and long black boots.

"Phew, at least I won't be wearing a dress or half naked." Nagihiko muttered.

It was Rima's turn so she went up to the front to get it,

she stared at it for a while before stuffing it into her backpack before anyone could see it.

_This is SO not good…_


	6. Bonus 'Risa's Day' Part 1

_I do not own Shugo Chara_

* * *

><p>"You got a…E-?" Nagihiko questioned, unsure.<p>

I frowned and snatched my paper away from his hands.

"None of your business," I hissed.

Nagihiko sighed and laid down on his bed, he looked up to see me reading a manga.

"…I can tutor you," Nagihiko mumbled.

I looked up from my comic and stared disapprovingly at his face.

"…Really?"

"But,"

_Of course_, I rolled my eyes.

"I want to meet Risa-chan again," He said, blushing slightly.

I'm sure my mouth dropped open; he wants to…meet me again?

"…Deal,"

* * *

><p>"Um…so, where's Rima?" Nagihiko mumbled, glancing at me.<p>

"…Sh-he, had to…go somewhere, and…Rima said I could tutor her-him,

after you tutor me first…because Sh-he is currently busy!" I mumbled, _smooth, Rima…real smooth._

Nagihiko looked at me;

I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a long lacy white shirt/mini dress, my hair in two low ponytails.

"So…Risa-chan, I didn't know you needed tutoring," Nagihiko said while smiling.

"Ha, ha, ha…" I laughed awkwardly.

"What do you need help in?"

I was sitting on my bed while looking at Nagihiko, I was thinking of what I should say,

_Everything? No…that makes me sound too stupid._

"Math, science, and social," I said.

Nagihiko smiled, "The subjects I'm best at,"

We studied for a while, until I was too tired out.

I stretched my arms and legs,

I reached for my phone to text Amu but Nagihiko snatched it away before I could pick it up.

"What was that for?" I did my famous grumpy face,

Nagihiko looked away for a second but turned back around in his fake "I'm-perfect-and-nothing's-wrong-

with-me" face.

I pouted, this face always worked on guys to make them do what I want.

"Why did you look away?" I questioned, still pouting.

Nagihiko smiled gracefully,

"Oh, no reason, and you can't have your phone back unless you finish question 16," I swear I saw his left

eyebrow twitch.

"Are you mad at me?" Fake tears rolled down my cheeks, Nagihiko slightly frowned.

Nagihiko sighed, "Stop the crocodile tears," He looked right in my eyes.

I froze, no one saw through my acting, I immediately stopped crying and stared right back.

"How did you know?"

"I did some acting too,"

I stopped when a sudden memory flashed in my head, _that…sounded familiar, from somewhere…_

Oh well, I shrugged and took my pencil and twirled it,

I was pretty sure that wasn't something important….

I think.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko was really good at teaching; I actually got that question 5 in math.<p>

I sighed in exhaustion; I looked at the clock, 6:13pm.

"Nagihiko, do you have any siblings?"

Nagihiko actually dropped his pen, "Uh…I have…a twin sister, sort of."

I raised an eyebrow, _something seemed wrong…_

"So! Do you know Utau-san? Rima seemed to know," He quickly changed the subject.

I knew that he was trying to change the subject, but,

he seemed really nervous so I decided to go along with it; I nodded.

"How well do you know each other?"

"Well…we met when we were young, another one of my friend introduced us to each other,"

I smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-<em>

"_Rima, over here," Amu called from the bench, _

_I quickly walked to her considering that she had my ice cream in her hands._

_I stopped when I saw an unfamiliar face sitting beside MY best friend._

"_Rima, this is Utau, she's my friend."_

_I stared blankly at the long blonde haired that was sitting beside Amu;_

_ she was pretty, pale with shining purple eyes and all._

"_Hi," I said unenthusiastically. _

"_Hey," She returned my tone._

_Amu sat their awkwardly between the two of us while we continued our stare off._

_I stopped when my phone beeped._

_I opened it then groaned, "Stupid fan boys,"_

"_I know! Aren't they annoying?" Utau said. _

_A smiled formed on my lips; this girl could be actually interesting!_

_After that, we started talking, and turns out that she is a famous pop star._

_Flashback end-_

* * *

><p>I giggled;<p>

I never would have thought 'fan boys' were the ones that started the friendship between me and Utau.

"You two must be real close?"

I nodded, Nagihiko smiled, "So…"

He was interrupted by a phone call; he smiled nervously then picked it up.

"Yeah, Kukai,"

"…."

"What!"

"…."

"But Risa-chan is here..."

"…."

"No, she isn't my girlfriend,"

"…."

"Wait, I'll ask,"

Nagihiko lowered the phone and turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if some friends come to the room to play?"

I thought for a moment,

_What could happen?_

I nodded.

"She said yes,"

"….."

"Wait…Amu's coming?"

I froze at her name, probably just same names.

"No way, I haven't seen her since elementary!"

Just the same name Rima, calm down,

_And beside, if she was coming to Seiyo high, she would text me!_

As if on cue, my phone started to vibrate; sign of a text message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To. Rima<strong>_

_**From. Amu**_

_Hey! Guess what, I'm going to Seiyo high! _

I stared blankly; I was on the edge of fainting.

_Breathe, Rima, breath, _

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

_WTH! Why didn't you tell me before?_

_**To. Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_Sorry, I forgot, I was too excited to meet my old friends!_

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

…_Old friends? You don't mean Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, and…Nagihiko?_

_**To. Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_You remember them? I thought you forgot everything after…_

_Oh! Where are you right now?_

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

_Remember what? Nagihiko is my room mate, I met Kukai on the bus, Ikuto and Tadase at school…_

_**To. Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_It's nothing, anyways, where are you?_

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

_In my room, a.k.a with NAGIHIKO!_

_**To .Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_(Giggle) does he know about you being a girl?_

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

_No, but right now I'm dressed as a girl and acting like I'm "Rima's" cousin!_

_**To. Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_Oh… anyways, did u know that I'm going to your room with Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and Utau?_

_**To. Amu**_

_**From. Rima**_

_TELL YAYA, UTAU, KAIRI TO CALL ME RISA FOR NOW, AND DON'T TELL THIS TO IKUTO OR TADASE OR KUKAI._

_**To. Rima**_

_**From. Amu**_

_K, see u there._

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and sighed, and then I looked up and saw Nagihiko staring at me.<p>

"Um…You were texting for about 10 minutes…"

I giggled nervously.

"Just…my friend,"

Nagihiko nodded and muttered "I'm going to change into more casual clothes than the uniform, so…wait?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko came out after 5 minutes or so, in a loose black t-shirt with baggy jeans.<p>

I looked away from him quickly; _I can't have him catch me blushing!_

Nagihiko noticed and walked towards me, "Risa-chan? Are you okay?"

Everything was going in slow motion as he approached me , until a knock came from the door.

Nagihiko walked to the door, _phew! that made my day._

He opened the door and familiar faces were there, _and that just ruined my day._


	7. Bonus 'Risa's Day' Part 2

**Sorry for the late update, school started and I got more busy.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Yaya: 15 years old**

**Kairi: 14 years old but skipped a grade.**

**Amu: 16 years old**

* * *

><p>How did I get here?<p>

"Risa-tan, truth or dare," Yaya cheerfully asked.

I could feel eyes on me; a blue one, an amethyst one, two green one, a red one, an amber one,

two brown ones but one of them had a childish glint in it while the other one was more mature.

"Truth," I said with no enthusiasm.

I still couldn't believe that my old friends knew my new friends.

"Yaya dared Rima…sa-tan to say dare last time! So no truth,"

I glared menacingly at her, she almost gave me away!

Yaya just smiled, "Fine, dare,"

Amu smirked, _uh oh, that isn't a good sign…_

Amu whispered something to Yaya and for a second, I saw her eyes flicker to Nagihiko.

I gave Amu and Yaya the _'I will kill you soon' _look.

"Yaya dares Risa-tan to sit on Nagihiko's lap the whole time during the game!"

The look I gave them turned into the _'I WILL KILL YOU WITH A BUTCHER KNIFE'_

Nagihiko was silent, his mouth a firm line and his eyes still, but his cheeks was a nice shade of pink….like mine.

"Come on Rim-sa!" Amu pushed me towards Nagihiko.

I sighed, and went to sit on his lap; he was extremely still and his breathing became uneven as soon as I sat down.

We continued the game, "Amu, truth or dare?"

It seemed that Amu didn't want to seem like a wimp, she picked dare, _big, and I mean big mistake._

"…hmm, Amu, can you get the box from under my bed?" I asked sweetly.

Amu hesitated but went over and got the black box from under my bed.

"Now close your eyes and take something out of the box,"

Amu did as she was told; she picked out something shiny and metallic.

"Why do you have a hand cuff?" Amu questioned.

"Part of my comedy set, it's for when you're tied to something-whatever, just put it on,"

She put it on.

"And put the other part on Ikuto,"

She flushed bright red, she was nearly glowing.

"Now go around the school with a video camera and yell "I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM!" to every person you see, don't forget to video tape it!"

Ikuto smirked and Amu turned a deeper shade but borrowed Utau's camera and ran out the door.

Tadase was silent.

"You're evil," Kukai laughed.

* * *

><p>Amu and Ikuto came back after an hour.<p>

We turned on the video.

**Video-**

"Amu, there's a person," Ikuto pointed to a guy.

Amu blushed and ran to him quickly while dragging Ikuto.

"Iaminlovewithhim," She mumbled.

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear it, say it again so both him and I can hear,"

Amu glared at Ikuto.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS HENTAI!" She screeched and ran away with Ikuto.

Ikuto was smirking.

"My, Amu-koi, I didn't know you were so deeply in love with me!"

"Shut up,"

"You can't deny the truth!" He hummed.

The same thing happened to each person until the video ended.

**End-**

"Amu, why didn't you tell me that you were in love with Ikuto?"

"Shut up, I hate you,"

"You know you love me,"

Amu glared but gave up and turned to look at Utau.

"Utau, truth or dare"

Utau laughed, "Dare!"

Amu smiled evilly.

"I dare you to change clothes with the person on your right and act like you are in love with him for the whole day,"

Kukai was on Utau's right side.

"Oh man, I have to wear a skirt!"

Utau was wearing purple short sleeved lacy mini dress with black tights;

Kukai was wearing a loose blue shirt and ripped jeans.

"Fine then!"

Utau dragged Kukai to the bathroom.

I could hear few noises like; "Don't peek!" "It's to short!" "Kyaa! Pervert!" "I look like…ewww!"

Kukai and Utau came out, Utau was okay, and she looked like one of those tom boy main characters in a movie where

the girl looks pretty but dresses like a guy.

Kukai just looked like a guy that was wearing a girl's dress; it was too tight on him, he looked like a pervert.

"Kukai, you look so hot today," Utau batted her eyelashes.

* * *

><p>The game went on until it was over, Utau and Kukai quickly changed back clothes and I got off Nagihiko's lap.<p>

"Let's go to a karaoke room," Kukai insisted while winking at Utau; the two of them got a lot closer after the game.

"There's a Karaoke room in the academy?" I questioned.

Kukai nodded with his trademark grin.

* * *

><p>It was nice, there were 6 rooms and Ikuto booked one of them.<p>

Ikuto insisted that Amu sing with him for just once, she gave in.

"Kukai, sing back up," Ikuto yelled.

**Good Girls Go Bad **

**Ikuto**

Amu

(Kukai)

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad**  
>(Good girls go bad)<p>

**I know your type**  
>(Your type)<br>**You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<strong>  
>(One bite)<br>**Let me shake up your world  
>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong<br>I'm gonna make you lose control**

Ikuto winked at Amu while she flushed bright red.

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<strong>

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>(bad, bad, bad)  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>  
>(bad, bad, bad)<br>**Good girls go bad**

I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>Boy, you're dangerous  
>Yeah, you're that guy<br>(That guy)  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<p>

Ikuto smirked while Amu looked away.

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<strong>

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>**I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>(Bad, bad, bad)  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>**Good girls go bad**

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance <strong>

**I make them good girls go bad**  
>(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)<br>**I make them good girls go  
>make them good girls go<br>The good girls go bad, yeah  
>Good girls go bad<strong>  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I thought that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist  
><strong>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
><strong>(Bad, bad, bad)  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>  
>(Bad, bad, bad)<br>**Good girls go**

Ikuto and Amu finished, everyone clapped except for Tadase.

I looked at Amu knowingly but she just looked away.

"Amu-chi should sing a song!" Yaya screamed.

* * *

><p>We pushed Amu to the front and I picked the perfect song for her.<p>

**So In Love With Two**

My number one: There could never be no one like you  
>How come I feel this way about<br>My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
>I'm so in love with two<br>I don't want to push it  
>I don't want to fight<br>But this feeling keeps me up all night

Amu was looking at Ikuto and Tadase.

If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<p>

Hey, hey, hey  
>I don't know what to do<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<p>

My number one: You give me everything I need  
>But some things still are better with<br>My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
>I'm so in love with two<br>I don't want to push it  
>I don't want to fight<br>But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<p>

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey  
>I don't know what to do<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<p>

Don't want to fight another night  
>Just want to make it right<br>C'mon  
>Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two<br>Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
>My number one, my number two<br>Somebody tell me  
>I'm so in love with two<p>

If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<p>

If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<p>

Hey, hey, hey  
>I choose the both of you<p>

She finished and quickly came back to her seat.

"Nice," I said.

Amu glared playfully, "You're turn RI-SA"

She pushed me to the front and threw me a microphone.

Amu winked and picked a song for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Circus<strong>

There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<br>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<p>

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<p>

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

Let's go  
>Let me see what you can do<br>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus<p>

I finished, I think I actually did pretty well.

* * *

><p>Tadase sang 'I just can't wait to be king', wow.<p>

Kukai sang 'Hey Juliet' and Utau sang 'Sk8ter boy'

Yaya sang 'The real sugar baby'

Kairi said he didn't sing.

It was Nagihiko's turn but he said he didn't sing…

"Well, today was fun! Bye Risa"

Amu winked and walked out.

All the others had already left.

* * *

><p>"So.."<p>

"So,"

"Where's Rima?"

"…I'll go get her."

"Her?"

"Him,"

"Well bye," I smiled and kissed Nagihiko on the cheek, "and thanks for today,"

_WTH! OH MY GOD!$#%^%&%^%##$ I JUST KISSED NAGIHIKO ON THE CHEEK! $%$_

Nagihiko still looked dazed when I came back in my boy disguise.

_-End of 'Risa's day'_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will continue 'The Festival'<strong>

**And I kept forgetting but Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
